


20, 000 deaths for John Watson

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Horror, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По потолку квартиры «221Б» постоянно что-то стучит. Это не такой навязчивый стук, как шебуршание капель дождя или скрежет птичьих коготков по шиферу крыши. Этот звук похож, скорее, на мерную и неусыпную работу какой-то машины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20, 000 deaths for John Watson

_…и Шерлок, придавший логике прелесть грезы,_  
Шерлок, составивший монографию о пепле всех видов сигар, и с  
этим пеплом, как с талисманом, пробирающийся сквозь хрустальный  
лабиринт возможных дедукций к единственному сияющему выводу. 

_В. Набоков «Защита Лужина»_

_Временами необходимо_  
хотя бы на расстоянии  
ванну могилы принять. 

_Пабло Неруда «Романс о жизни и смерти»_

 

 

По потолку квартиры «221Б» постоянно что-то стучит. Это не такой навязчивый стук, как шебуршание капель дождя или скрежет птичьих коготков по шиферу крыши. Этот звук похож, скорее, на мерную и неусыпную работу какой-то машины: вот шлепается что-то тяжелое (дробный, комковатый стук), а потом рассыпается мерными шуршащими дорожками. Джону кажется, что так могли бы падать бутылочки оранжевого стекла, внутри которых подрагивают снежно-белые островки таблеток, которые ему выписывает его психотерапевт.

Сначала он пытался поговорить с миссис Хадсон, но, как только он приводил ее в гостиную или в свою комнату, где стук слышен громче всего, в квартире водворялась такая тишина, что можно было услышать, как клацнул звоночек микроволновки в комнате на первом этаже. Каждый раз миссис Хадсон слушала его сбивчивые объяснения и сочувственно качала головой, а потом, предложив чаю и получив неизменный отказ, уходила, утирая слезы краешком рукава.

Джон пытался сам разобраться с причиной неясного стука - лазил на крышу, проверял состояние черепицы и толя, но результат был неизменным - дом находился в идеальном состоянии. Однажды Джон даже позвонил в какую-то муниципальную службу, занимающуюся подобными вещами, но крепкие ребята в синих комбинезонах тоже только пожали плечами, наследили в прихожей и ушли, обмениваясь скабрезными шуточками и впечатлениями о недавно прошедшем матче.

В конце концов, Джон смирился с этим так же, как с не проходящим холодом и жуткой духотой. 

Теперь он просто открывает окно, когда ложится спать и укрывается двумя одеялами - своим собственным и Шерлока. Правда, ему все равно холодно, поэтому большую часть ночей он ворочается с боку на бок, не может уснуть и до рези в глазах вглядывается в темный, подернутый пылью сумерек потолок, по которому что-то безостановочно стучит, шуршит и скатывается. 

Он лежит на спине, вытянув руки по швам, и вспоминает о том, что происходило в этой комнате всего несколько недель назад. Он почти видит, силой своего воображения преодолевая сопротивление времени, как Шерлок врывается в его спальню без разрешения, даже без стука, как ходит перед его кроватью взад и вперед, стремительный, подобный ветру, подобный буре, подобный шторму. Как полы его халата или пальто развеваются, опутывая ноги синей порхающей паутиной так плотно, что кажется, что он вообще не касается земли и вот-вот взлетит, влекомый неизведанными, тайными тропами одному ему ведомых хрустально чистых логических выкладок.

Джон смотрит на дверь, на отблескивающую в лаковом, бледном утреннем свете ручку и все ждет, что она дрогнет, сраженная вихрем его немых непрекращающихся просьб, повернется, и в его комнату войдет, влетит, вбежит человек, волосы которого слиплись от свежей, одуряюще пахнущей крови, но ночь за ночью все остается так же, как прежде: стук, холод, духота, безжалостное серое небо за окном, не разрезаемое даже скатами крыш ближайших зданий, и тишина - плотная, угольно-черная, стекающая сизыми каплями с изголовья кровати и спинки стула. 

Утром Джон встает, так же, как и всегда, измотанный и измученный, заваривает себе чай, но теперь его руки трясутся так сильно, что ему приходится держать чайную ложку за самый краешек перемычки, чтобы донести сахар от сахарницы до кружки. Хромота не возвращается, но это, кажется, только вопрос времени. Через пару недель он уже не сможет подняться к себе в комнату без того, чтобы не опереться на хрупкий позвоночник деревянных перил. Еще через три ему придется вновь достать свою трость, терпеливо распластанную по дальней стенке шкафа, придавленную старыми рубашками и душной закатанной фланелью пижамных штанов.

Слишком тихо. В квартире «221Б» слишком тихо, и любой скрип громом отдается в ушах, а звуки, которые доносятся с улицы, стаей ножей врываются в раскрытые окна. 

Джон убирается каждый день, но на всех предметах все равно остается как будто бы тонкий слой пыли, серый и пухлый, сколько не три тряпкой. Джон может часами сидеть и смотреть на эти поблекшие очертания, превращающие красный цвет кружки в бурый, а темно-коричневый оттенок деревянного книжного шкафа в грязно-желтый, но от этого не становится легче. Отчаяние, такое же серое, как пыль, как небо, как духота квартиры, как глаза Шерлока, крутится внизу его живота стальным шаром торчащих в разные стороны кривых гвоздей, игл, ножей и ножниц, наматывая на себя каждый сантиметр его внутренностей, медленно и неумолимо.

Когда становится совсем страшно, когда делать вид, что ничего не случилось, уже не остается сил, он запирается у себя в комнате и мастурбирует, быстро и резко, ни о чем не думая и ничего не представляя. Тело, изнуренное горем, болью и ужасом доходит до разрядки само, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход кипящим внутри эмоциям. 

В эти моменты, Джону кажется, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним - он чувствует всей, покрытой мурашками кожей его взгляд - и от этого становится еще хуже, хоть он и шепчет, обращаясь к самому себе или, возможно, к Шерлоку, что ему просто необходимо избавиться от стресса.

Но эти жалкие, произносимые горячим шепотом, царапающим кожу, мантры не помогают и, когда он кончает, его семя такое же серое, как и все вокруг, такое же вязкое, как тугие шары вины, лопающиеся в его горле, такое же горькое, как его отчаяние. Оно выплескивается на его живот мерными толчками, в том же ритме, в котором что-то тяжелое стучит по крыше. 

Джон лежит, не двигаясь, практически не дыша, чувствуя, как проходит время только потому, что его сперма медленно засыхает на животе, и не может пошевелиться. Он придавлен к кровати, прибит к мягким влажным простыням осознанием собственной вины, пониманием того, что он не успел, не сделал, не заметил, не предотвратил. Это чувство такое же сильное и острое, как тогда, в Афганистане, когда солдаты, еще мальчишки, умирали у него на руках, а он ничего не мог сделать.

Только на этот раз мальчишка - не чужой человек, не один из безликих пареньков в бледно-сизой застиранной грязной форме, а Шерлок. 

Джон понимает, что не виноват. Джон понимает, что ничего не смог бы сделать. Джон понимает, что это случилось бы даже в том случае, если бы он тогда не ушел. Но это знание не может помочь ему.

Он всегда был человеком действия - спасал жизни, отнимал жизни, решал все сам и поступал именно так, как считал нужным. Но сейчас, именно сейчас, он бессилен. Он не может отмотать черную, плавящуюся в пальцах пленку времени, не может попросить Шерлока не прыгать, не может подбежать к нему сзади, прижаться грудью к его пояснице и оттащить от страшного края. Впрочем, теперь он не может найти в себе сил даже для того, чтобы встать и дойти до душа…

Джону кажется, что проходят недели, месяцы, годы, а он не замечает, как летит время. Все, чего он хочет - просто лежать и смотреть в потолок. У него нет сил подняться, нет сил закрыть глаза, нет сил думать.

Так что он не может понять, когда _это_ начинается впервые. Возможно, утром, когда одноликое солнце, похожее на подернутую плесенью жесткую корку хлеба, медленно выкатывается из-за умозрительной линии горизонта. А, возможно, ночью, когда белесые шарики темноты скатываются в калейдоскопические узоры перед его глазами.

Дверная ручка поворачивается тихо, ужасающе тихо, так тихо, что слышно, как щелкают зубчики замка в тяжелом деревянном полотне двери.

Веки Джона тяжелые, горячие, налитые от усталости песчаной кровавой крошкой, но он делает над собой невероятное усилие и раскрывает глаза еще шире, вглядываясь в темноту и пустоту. В тот момент, когда он может разглядеть силуэт, вылепляющийся из тьмы дверного проема плотной пластилиновой массой, он уже не может кричать, хотя ему ужасно хочется вскинуть руки и громко, как в детстве, взвизгнуть, воздвигая между собой и ужасом, плотный барьер звуковых волн: «Нет, нет, нет, нет, только не ты, не так!». 

Силуэт движется медленно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к кровати - черный, тонкий, пожирающий своими контурами слабый свет фонарей. Его шаги не слышны, их заменяет дробный стук, который становится только громче, смешиваясь с единственным оставшимся в комнате шумом - дыханием Джона. 

Фигура подходит, садится на край кровати, и черные пальцы опускаются на грудь Джона, обманчиво мягко поглаживая, расстегивая лунно-белую дорожку блестящих пуговиц пижамной куртки. 

Джон хочет что-то сказать, уже набирает в легкие воздуха, но силуэт напротив него говорит: «Тшш!», и набрасывается. 

Черные губы и черные пальцы впиваются в лицо Джона, тело, поглощающее свет, наваливается сверху, терзая, рассекая кожу, упиваясь его кровью и криками. Это больно, ужасающе больно сразу везде - внутри и снаружи, и от этого нет спасения. Тело Джона кромсают и рвут тонкие пальцы, темные волосы пропитываются его потом и кровью, безумные глаза горят надмирным слепым огнем. 

Джон умирает и воскресает тысячу раз, хватая пересохшими губами ледяной жгучий воздух, чувствуя чужие пальцы и руки, и губы, и член каждым миллиметром своего тела. Боль не прекращается ни на секунду, и тяжелое дыхание переходит в слезы, слезы - в сдавленные рыдания, рыдания - в тишину предутреннего забытья.

Лишь спустя многие часы пытка заканчивается, черный силуэт растворяется в стылой дымке дыхания Джона, а ему на смену приходит другой - белый, полупрозрачный. Увидев его, Джон дергается, пытается отвернуться, скрыть свое заплаканное жалкое лицо, но чувствует, как ему на лоб ложится прохладная бледная рука. Медленно, почти нежно, пальцы, пропускающие сквозь себя свет, стирают его слезы, скользят по припухшим векам, спускаясь по скулам на шею и ниже.

Невесомые касания излечивают раны, а губы шепчут не переставая: «Ты не виноват», и Джон отдается этим рукам и губам без вскрика, без сопротивления, с неестественной благодарностью погружаясь в ласку, как в светящееся облако.

И на следующую ночь все повторяется.

Джон говорит миссис Хадсон, что ему снова снятся кошмары, а своему психотерапевту не говорит ничего. Он не хочет знать, почему приходят _белый_ и _черный._ Он и так прекрасно это знает.

Через две с половиной недели руки у него уже не дрожат. Пальцы становятся такими цепкими и точными, какими не были в первый день интернатуры. Нога не беспокоит его, и он влетает на третий этаж с легкостью птицы, подгоняемый пониманием и решимостью. 

Партия сыграна. Черные против белых, белые против черных, серые против него, Джона Ватсона - великолепный в своей идиотической простоте эндшпиль судьбы, который осталось завершить последним ходом. 

Шерлок мертв.

Мориарти мертв.

Стук становится все громче.

Джон заходит в свою спальню, закрывает дверь и медленно раздевается. Он ложится поверх одеяла и ждет, краем глаза следя за тем, как солнечный свет скользит по темно-зеленым обоям, превращая мелкий цветочный узор в скопище четких прямоугольников, сквозь которые просвечивает серое лондонское небо, рассекаемое лишь изредка четкими росчерками ветвей.

Когда входит _черный,_ Джон не двигается, не пытается убежать. Он протягивает руки и проводит подушечками пальцев по темному, вырезанному из тьмы ночей лицу, и кладет ладонь на загривок _черного,_ притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Тот не сопротивляется, но его губы холодны, как воздух зимнего кладбища, они опалены сотней ветров, свистящих над пустынными пространствами. 

Его пальцы все так же впиваются в кожу Джона, оставляя отметины, раны, кровоподтеки, но сейчас это почти приятно. Это наказание.

Потрясающе полный, дугой лука загнутый член, кажется огромным, входя в тело Джона без подготовки, без смазки, без предупреждения. Он расплескивается внутри пышущей вспышками тьмой, и это мучительно, но только пока он движется внутри, Джон может дышать так же, как и раньше. Вина и отчаяние вскипают на поверхности его кожи и стекают по его ногам, лежащим на плечах _черного,_ тонкими струйками пота. 

\- Я виноват, я виноват, я виноват, - не переставая шепчет Джон, и _черный_ отвечает ему знакомым низким голосом:

\- Ты убил меня.

И тут же, в эту же самую секунду появляется _белый,_ и тянет напевно, слишком высоко, на грани крика:

\- Я убил тебя. Только я, мой милый. Джонни не виноват, Джонни, Джонни, Джонни…

Тела кружатся, сливаются вместе - серые, черные, белые, четкие и размытые, словно фигуры, падающие с шахматной доски с громким дробным стуком сухих костей.

Джон поднимает глаза и видит, что потолка нет, а сверху, прямо над ним, над Мориарти и Шерлоком, висит белое, ослепительное белое небо, очерченное ровным прямоугольником, в который с мерной периодичностью чья-то невидимая рука раз за разом бросает жирную кладбищенскую землю, стучащую по потолку его спальни, как по крышке гроба: вот шлепается тяжелый, слипшийся комок, который разбивается на сотни струек, смешанных с мелкими камешками и пылью, и осыпается, заполняя собой все пространство комнаты. Земля забивается в нос, глаза, давит на грудь, и Джон уже не может дышать, потому что черные бусины сырой глины закатываются в рот, скользят по сухому языку, и он может только глотать и вбирать их, забивая чернотой желудок и легкие. 

Через десять минут все кончено, _черный_ и _белый_ растворяются в безжалостных, как копья, рассветных лучах. 

Комната пуста.

И никакого Джона Ватсона больше нет.


End file.
